Mawy suceeess
by atlas9042
Summary: FREEDOM THREAT RUN FRO LIVES!111!1!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of mawy suceeesss.  
Chepter !  
(AN: I would like to thank my mom who aside from this sentence helped with the spelling.)  
It was rany in new york. hello my name is mawy freedom librity suceeesss. I walked don the streaks and sudanily i realived that man characters are man so my name will be actu-tali marty freedom librity suceeesss. Also I am a guy. Anywhats during tis suny day in new yike I taught that sit wuld b god to take a rid on the trans becasuse tits whot u do wen u ae RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS take rids on trans rather then porch ferrirries.

I saw a but the but assed my for a dim. I gav him a sandwish whish he thow at me. "wy du u do tat I assed!11!" "WHO IS JOHN GALT?" "I haz no diarea but what does tat hav 2 du wit teh act tat u throw sandswishes at moi?" He ran lick a guy who joust thwoed a sansswitch at a RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS mans. I wiped the musterds, nutells, fisg, and cold slay ov me heed.

MEANWILE ON A TRAN.

I had just broaded the traib from Berline to SAN FRAMDI()*&. The traj had started lice a train. WIT A WOOOWSH AND A VROON VROOOOOM AN A CHU CHU AND A CHOGGA CHUGGA. Anyway it had stooped. WHY IT STOOPED I assed liook a gu who is RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS. Puching saverel boys/ busses/ anf busboys to prevont my form yielding at thr engineers.

"WTF STAR TEH TRAH". I yielded at an engineer. 'I DON KNOW I CHENICAL ENGEER'. He sid very quietry. "U.K." I said. WTF STAR TEH TRAH i sad to cundoctur. WE HAS A brown lig it men ppooop an trok. Ok I don want to kow bot why no move?"

'BECUASR IF MOVE IT MAY HIT PEEPS'. He said quitily.

I seed you is RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS so the busboys can tak u to a place where u can talk about lik of service and ho u pad gud money 4 this. OK I SAID. Nut realize thay I hsd jut puchedd ALL THE BUSBOYS. So I hid to walk rather than by carried all the wat.

ANYWAY I AM WAY WHAT u red now is because athor wit is an is not from the main charcer.

Dagny Taggrat hid lucked a the operator. WHY stop she assed. Because the lighy is brown. Well star the tran anyway are u sur ppoop mau hit peepers he said. I will take repons for if poop does hit peeps she said.

The operator pot on is operator helmed, glasses, he than looks at the buttons and pressed the red run and the train exploded than he press the other red one and it started then the lasur rocked antimatter enjin started ad the poop from the track hat marty freedom librity suceeesss ON THE FACE and then the train was lock going 3,000,000,000,000,000,000 mpg and the train was going so fast it smashed intu another tran and that tran hid a nuclur injone and the nuclear enjine ccompined iwt thy laser ricket antimattet enjine and explodedwit aradiusofabout100milllionsmiles, futiturely nooone was urt marty wipped ghe pop ov he feces.  
END OF CAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

ChapTer .

AN: wit well of tit I now it as good ass the bok wit is bassed.

I was sass I hid lost my sandwhich and the poop didn't taste god (AN I TRAID THIS AND TIT DOESN'T) at the end of the track I am in COLrado because everything depends on coladodo because it is most impotent stat becasues freedom becaseu why the hell nut because it is swingy state because it has mountais and mountains are the best place fro trans. Anyway dagny taggrat was doing it wit Jim taggrat because they are married and duh that have last names and everything. "Sow where is the steel" said "IT NOT STEEL IT REarend metal" dagny intuped him. "what is rearend matal" he assed. It best metal it last foverar it perfect from everything and it as ALL THE TENSILE STRENGTH." Wat last forver? Yes/ longers than every metal. No gold last longest he said and they has a debate and sided to watch a sample and after lick 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000!11! years the gold was gone and the rearend metal was still there andyway I orders some from the rainway in the atlantic. But if order it may croat a momopoly he sad. THAT'S STUPID WHY WULD ANYWAY THINK TIT WE WOULD CARE ABOUT MOMOPLOIES. She sad.

and he admitted she was right why would anyone think that train owners should care about momoploies is dumb.

So wat u want thou the broad me and jimmy and purchased rearend metal. Yes.  
Even though I own the shares with the board and your only vice president also I president. Yes.  
And what makes you think that it will be god. Because it rearend metal.  
So you did something a normal vice presdent couldn't du youbought metal because you thought it was gud and noaw you are sauing it will work witut tests. Yes. Ok go do that them.


	3. Chapter 3

END OF CHAPTER

Chapter #.  
AN I think that is refracts tha story wit a twist.  
AN I think that is refracts tha story wit a twist.

I was taking wit rearend in new yok. Nice brickwork I sad. IT NOT BRIK IT REAREND STONS he said quietly. He pulled one out and his entire house collapsed. I loked at it it it said rearend stone on it I ate the br…it not brick it rearend stone with some katchup. He tok me 2 his house. He assed if I wanted anything. Maybe some water IT NOT WATER IT REAREND FLUID he said and he also sad that rearend fluid was more nutrition than water. Ok I said sitting on the char IT NOT CHAI R IT rearend SITTING APURATUS he said. I loked at the paper IT NOT PAPER IT REAREND WOOD PRODUCT WIT REAREND INK LIK SUBSTANCE. Wait why do you have to name everything after yourself I mean cant you come up with a catchy name like for rearend matal is could be awsomium or somefing. No it rearend metal said rearend rearend. U.K. I sad. Don't you think tat someone ho even though he is wealthed has to name everything after him is compensatzing. I sad. FOR wot he assed. Anywau I brought this for wif till me wot u think. It was an ugly steel… IT NOT STEEL IT REAREND METAL bracelet, becaseu that's wot u do when u is RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS lick rearend u buy your wif jerly made form metal ur smithythingythatmakesalloysandstuffsandishotandyouknowthestuffwithmultonore and not gold sliver or bestestest btotht. I am just saying that someone has to regognize that sinone who gos out of way to nom nom nom everything after himsel mt be observed as. eND OF CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

Captur $

(AN: sinse all teh grate works of lit lick my immortal, forbidden fruit, and atlas shrugged semen to have long descriptions of what chars look lik IT MUST BE A GOOD IDEA. DON'T U AGRREE? YES.)

mawy freedom librity suceeesss is very hutt with big bobs, thine, and brun hairs. She loks ine…intel…smart. Anyway I just forgeted that the man char is a mac so Marty freedom librity suceeesss who is actuallty the man characters is thin and seems to look sharp and torchered. He also has brun hairs.

Anyhows the dark vadar music had come on and a bunch of gsys and one chick enterered the rom. They tok of the hoods of the black cloaks that they wore and the cloaks where blak. It was…..Wellesley mouth. The chick was rearends wif, the other guys where james taggrat and Orren Boy. "What is thy budding mine art olde master?" Said Orren boy. (Wellesley mouth is lick the bark loud in this fic). Soon we will make all the freedoms go away fro common good and nationize all the things. Lightings crashed and dum dum dum. Yes wr must make things so that the common man may benfit said jim taggrat lick a man who was making and handing out poorly planed COMMUNIST fliers and not the head of a tran company. They all drank their win out of bear glasses. "EXactith soonith weith shath forsooth takeith all the toiling people of this countre and replaceiht thine with lazies" said Orren Boy like a COMMUNUST who was a actor and not the head of several steel mills. They all drank another glass of win. "sun my ebil plain will come into affect and all will be not mine but belung to every1." He laughed and they all smoked and drank there win, then they all passed out because they had drunk 2 much win.

END of captar


	5. Chapter 5

Captar 4.  
(AN: I like this part)  
WHO IS JOHN GALT? Assed a man who was a man on the street. I DON know is that a callout to some funny comic on the web or how u say comicwebs or something why do peeps keep saying that? Replyd Marty. WAT u don kow WHO IS JOHN GALT? No. I men it's a secret to everyone, since beggers workers and perdy much everyone has herd it once or twice. He sad sacastrically. Well who is he? Oh he is a guy who is making all the hard workers quit and leave tear gobs to foil the ebil plains of the ministry of using regulations to attack hard workers so they quit and leaf ther gobs. THAT'S BRILIANT WHERE CAN I MEAT HIM i whispered. Oh he is there looking like a gangster guy in a longcoat. I looked his longcoat was badass and badassing. Francisco Daccord was with him but I didn't know that because we had never met but I did know he because he was RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS also famous. Mawy Succeeesss said hi. "Salute, comment saliva" said Francisco "Bean merci" said Mawy. Francisco started kissing Mawys' hand because that's what u do when ur name is Francisco. " Mah dear what are u doing ear he said wit a heavy Spanish accent. Thinking about joining John's idea because I work hard for all my money which I inherited from my father. "Oh, me, also" Francisco said with his heavy French accent. Yes is said BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN u is RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS ABANDON EVERYTHING TO CAMP IN COLRADO of all places (AN; I have nothing against Colorado but there are better places to camp given the altitud).

End of caprt.


	6. Chapter 6

Capter 5.

(an: I love how realistic the story is everyone acts how real people in real life in real posstions acts).

I was on the tran with Francisco because trans are now every1 travels when they are quiniionares. I had decided to stop taking the train and decided to ride my farrarry helicopter but there was no way I could get it from new York and the train through New yok to venice and then Colorado was already in japans.  
I hopper this tram is hurryingsaid Francisco to a busboy who said that it was going as fast as it could go but we was RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS zo wed had to demand service U MUST FASTER. Sir that is ipossible. Press the red botton sad a women who was Dagny Taggrat who I didnt now because she was only a fiend from childhood but there was one other guy edd or something who not imponent. He pressed the red botton and the tran exploded lick last tim but this tim he said why can I never tell them apart and pressed the faster red botton.

Eddie was thinking like a thinky guy. SUDDENLY some1 had shot him WITH A bullet form a gun. It was…Orren boy. HA I hath finithed the jobith mine master will be pleasithed" said Orren boy. Eddie died btw. I am pleased said Wellesley mouth I new mine master would be pleasithed said orren boy. New for you neck taste u must kill is mawy freedom librity suceeesss. Dun dun dun.

END OF CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 7

The finally is here. FINAL CHAPKER.

I was freedoming torchoredly. When SUDDENLY eddie was there he said to me Marty Suceeess someone wants u dead and that person who wants u diead he who wants u dead is orren boy he killd me. Wait if he kill u why are u hear and eddie varnished in poop of login. Eddie who killed u. organ boy he sad and run to teh tran for safe. I was with Eddie, Francisco, Dagnny taggrat, John, Hank Rearend, and me. We tok out ur guns. and me. We tok out ur guns. Everyone tok ut machine gus but those never hit so I took out tree handguns. James taggrat, reardend's wif, Ferris wheel, Organ boy and no one else showered up. And they had machine nuclear lazer bazooka tanks we were horile outmanned so the god guyz took out there bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took o but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns ut even bigger guns but they were 2 small so they took out even bigger guns but they were now big enough and I had the biggest one we fired and shot the big guys into the son which turned into a brick hole it was so asome eddie died anyway now everything was done FINS.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6.  
Eddie was recovering in the hopital john galt hid used the life machine whih could life people if they hid remains. I was tear as well eating the baggy thing that has liquid that is healy because it tasted good and EDddie dies because you shouldn't not follow doctor orders and john had to revieve him again. And this kept happen over and over. U now the bagg thine were they ingect into ur arm and there is blud everywhen because that's what happened when doctor injects in arm. When I exited Rearend was in his car wish was a hummer made of farrarry. We gut in and Rearend pressed the red botton and it batmaned and become all cool and rockety and we were in colarado which is wherer everythin is at. Marty succeeess exited the car and Wellesley mouth shooted him near the balls. "frank gud I am a girl or tit would av hurt" said mawy suceeess then Francisco realized mawy was a girl started kissing her hands at the same tim which was annoying because mawy couldn't get either of her hand on a gun wit all the kissing. Eddie tried to aim a gun and fried it but Wellesley punched his ballet and it bonch back at him and he dyed. But john revivied hi and he put lick a million bullets in the gun but that was 2 much ecplosive and he exploeded and died. Mawy suceeess finally drew her gun using her feed which Francisco wan't kissing currents and tried to shot Wellesley and missed shooting him in the wrist instead. Francisco realizing his mistake begand kiseing mawys feet as weels as her hands. "WTF" shooted mawy suceeess "HOW comm u our still alive." She assed torchredly. " I gut better" sad mr. weasley. "but u fell onto a brick hole and u expect me to believe u" she torchered torcherly "yes" he sad 'U.K.' said mawy. I everyone was sad because now that the dark lord Wellesley is here they can no longer freedom torcherdly. Sudanly, Organ boy, rearend's wif, jim taggrat, james taggrat, and ferris wheel applied. I new the fit was nut over.

END OF CAKTAR.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 sorry that soul be capter 7.

I had teleportedied to john galts underground layer. It was all secret and hid cars and other secret divorces. I now he was plaining something to get rid of bid guys but when was hi. I locked eddie was tear waving at my and a sawed an strange man shut him "OMG u killed eddie, you DASTARD" I yielded and chased after him.

I opened the wrung door and in the door was john galt, fracnisco, ferris wheel, jim taggrat, dagny taggrat, rearend's wif, and rearend's mom, and everyone except for eddie and james taggrat doing it because eddie is dead and james taggrat was at a meeting. Eddie and james taggrat came "WTF are u doing jim" said james taggrat. "Sexytim he sad" sad jim taggrat. "Can we jon u?" said mawy and they did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapker 8  
(AN I lava the total war frans and I was tanking a total war mod wood be awesome for the fir emblem series escpecally semen no kicku. And I men they already have a map areas and lick 47 cattles and divergent factions.)

After the threesome Marty walked away freedomly and torcheredly from the small closet XD that only hid enough space four two people in it. Rearend was busy getting a divorse becos his wif didn't like men with money who were success and not because he was only interest in money and noming things after him he was paying alimony and had diced to cover the money he sent in poop because that's what u do when u pay alimony but the checks that he sent where worth a lot and therefour were so big that he neaded more poop than he could mak so he hired entire cities to cover poop on his large checks where was he going to find a woman who lovered money as much as him? Dagny taggrat entereded. "So u eight signle noaw" said "yes and I only like money" rearend sad. "OMG that is so hot I also only like money" "were prefect together" aid rearend. A few moms later Rearend was home and he sad "Daggy Taggrat I im home now and my shirt opened" and it did and large piles of money and gems and gold and wealth come out. "ooo mr rearend ooo, let do IT" sad taggrat. "And I will lava my money on" saad rearend and in twenty mines money flooded everywhere and eddie diet.

Next chapker the concluzion ferris wheel, organ boy, james taggrat, rearends' wif (who is now called rearendsex becos they are divised), and jim taggrat face ore heroes epic conclusions.


	11. Chapter 11

chapterr 8  
(AN this will b epik.)  
Jim taggrat was at a meating were he hid made all the rainroads in his area a monopoly he was tired of the competisionz and he bear;y got trophies or even metals even when he won. He OMW was the only one wit rights to make rainraods in his arena and this would allow for more profit wich was gud but Dagny taggrat was upset because she only licked money and a monopoly would cut competition and wait what ok now I now this is a trolling fic butt what the fricken heel if she wanted money why would she not want a monopoly and people don act that way so she was happy for momopoly and so she founded her own tran so that she could has a momopoly wit her brother and compet wit him and so she could stop begging her brother form her allowance and meager pay as vice presdent of a major company. She called it Dagny irate railroad direct. And wit an order of lick one trillion trillion fluid onces of rearend metel she built her own tran wich went from new York all the way to long island the long way whic want throuig Colorado and 9001 other countres. She would nut allow a m0mopoly and she would outcompete all other trans in the are until there were no momoplies in colrado except for shes.

MEANWHILE in colrado  
John was plaining wit his brian Wellesley mouth was returned and he new now that the laws against freedoming, graditus use of torcher in lits/ or freedoming torcheredly where in effect he had 2 keep a low profile or he would be arrested someone assed his name and he was a cop. Who are u u lok familiar? He assed. My name is john galt but I am not going to tell u that because u will arrest me for trying to brung don the entire ecomy so john galt who is me is really john galt who I am but I am pretending to not b me so I am steve" "U.K." the cop sad and didn't arrest him.

Few fought john that was closed. Tank gud he was smart. He was smart be-cosine he went to college, he was born rich al-lung wit Francisco daccord, daggny taggrat, and john galt they hid all been so smit that they went 2 patrick henri and given there family wealth it was only college that accept them. Whish will explain why Wellesley mouth is elvis but nut now bec-cosine that Is hicks chapter but hicks chapter dealt tit other stuff LOL.  
(an: sorry about lack there of of epic conclustions should change the story but that's 2 muc work lol).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapker 9  
(BTW THIS IS 20 years age)  
Wellesley mouth was really annoyeded be-cosine he had gut into Patrick henry and nut standford, yale, havard, mit, or hugewarts. He was wit these rich kidz who were rich. And that were rich kids go 2 PATRICK HENRY when they briany because it is a college that rich smit kidz go when briany. Also he was in hofflepuff while daggny, john , and daccord were in 1 of the bitter houses and I don care it not important to establish hicks chapter. He was really pissed that the others did bitter than HIM. He hid to learn that only thing they fought wich was that things were things and nut nuthin or something I don't now that sound lick a really boning class. Anyway he hid an idea an ebil idea he would because a white house guy and remove freedom and take everything from the rich and give it to freeloaders and he wood du that if it was last thing he did and we are moving forward 20 years which is present at least in this fic lol but he needed hell be-cosine he cold nut do it on his own so he summoned…U WILL HAVE TO WAIT I WILL NUT REVEAL THE SURPIZE HICKS CHAPKER LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.


	13. Chapter 13

Chaker 10  
He was really pissed that the others did bitter than HIM. He hid to learn that only thing they fought wich was that things were things and nut nuthin or something I don't now that sound lick a really boning class. Anyway he hid an idea an ebil idea he would because a white house guy and remove freedom and take everything from the rich and give it to freeloaders and he wood du that if it was last thing he did. BUT U read this already so yeah but the reveal cums now the person he summoned was….THIS FANFIC IS BROUGHT BY REAREND METEL IT HAS ALL THE TENSILE STRENGTHS AND IS STUDIER AND LAST LONGER AND IS HARDEST…barack HUSSSIAN Obama. What do u wnt/" Obama s. " I wan u to challenge mawy suceeess to an duels and if u win u will kile her and whatevs." I will challenge marty suceeess to a duel and when I befeat he i will kill him said barack HUSSSIAN Obama, and he did I challeng duel marty with dead on line and then everyone was sad be-cosine marty might diet and then who would freedom and this is serious so they had a duel. Barack HUSSIAN Obama played the race card which was an actual card that prevented me from attacking for three turn and reviled that I had freedom in face down defend mode which was snot face down anymore. I played the hitler card which destroyed the race card and attacked him with librity and freedom. Ha u hav 100 lif ponds left. No he sad I have 4100, but the game doesn't follow the real rules so its start wit 4000 lif ponds. Shit he sad but hid drawn erotica the forbiden on and won and marty suceeess was dad be-cosine he lost.  
Spoil alter there is card games chaker 10.


	14. Chapter 14

chapker 11.  
Everyone who lavad freedom and librity and innovation and suceeess was sad know that tear hero was dyed they could no longer freedom torcherededly. Know now industries energized be-cosine everyone who worked hard was nut hired because industries were now requed to hire peeps based off kneed and now noone worked hard becos they didn't work to and people who actutali worked hard didn't get gobs and everyone knows people who need jobs but get gobs over people who work hard are lazy or bad wit wok toe the print tit the econmy doesn't wok. Everyone crid somuch that rivers flooded everywer and the face on the moon became frowny. It was always dark rainy or dark and rainy and the sun was never seen against which might also be why it tuned onto a brick hole back in final cahp. It was so sad eddie died of saddiness. Now everyone was poor and sad which made ever1 sader and poorer and sadder until every1 was poorest and saddest. SUddenLY, hi every1 it was…MARTY SUCEEESSßU NOW THE HERO OF STORY HE WAS ALIVE BUT HOW WHEEL STOP ASKING AND GIVE ME MINUTE TO EXPLAIN LOLOLOL. "What but u dad" sad eddie who was so hoppy he diad of happynesss. "well john galt hid a clon machine and made clowns of me be-cosine he was worred I wud die and so just sea it in star wars and the clowns were then given me brian and so I is allive. "How did u mak a clon machine and what does a clone machine do?" Sad eddie except he didn't hes dead lol but he wasn't dead becos he sad it so who carries about continuity. "Wheel a clone machine was mad be me and it makes clones but be worned if tear is more than 1 clone 1 will be and evil twine and I mad it using duck tap and other stuffs. John sad some1 and evil clone of marty was escaped. Dun dun dun.  
END OF CHAKTER TELL ME IS IT AWASOME YES IT IS AND IF U DISAGREE FUK U AND STUFF AND I WILL IGNORE U BECAUSE U ARE LIKE A STRAW CHRITIC AND OLD JOKE ABOUT CRITICS WHO IS U.


	15. Chapter 15

chaker 12 (TIM TRAVEL but that is a twist and wont be relived til latter).

"so u mad clowns of me" matry roarded.  
"yes" said john "here is a woman one"  
He ponted at an hot chick who was female and a woman. She had brown hair lick marty and was slim lick marty and had big boobs lick marty. There was a bunch of security cameras pointed at her in variance angles be-cosine the gaurds watching her were a little perv that way. "John said a security guard the evil clone escaped" said a guard who tok a moment to look at martys clon who was nakes in the clone tank. "anyway", he used ur tim travel machine" sad the guard. "Blast" sad John and he new that he wood try to change future which is now but will be the future to the clone be-cosine he will travel bac in tim and then noone wood be able to freedom torcheredly. "I will solve it" marty awesomed epically and awesomyl. "No u need backups" said John but who could b as bad, ass and badass as marty? HIS CLONE THAT'S WHO. So he activeated the clone and sent the clone to college and the clone was so smart she took all the classes required to graduate in a semen and he sexed with the clone and he had marty sex with the clone and he assemballed all the great freedomers to discuss stragies all the great freedomers was here: Marty, mawy, john, rearend, daggny, lincol, washintons, rand, and marty. O BTW if u was confound by the gender changes this explains everything lollol. "we need a palm to stop the evil clown" said everyone "He want back in tim how do we stop him" "we must send someone back in tim and they did they sent mawy and marty and they went back 20 years to America but it was in the past so it was called the united states.

AN: tim travel not hick cactus but nex one lol it will be grate it must have awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

Chaper 13.

Mary and marty are back in tim. It was 20 years ago so nights rode horse and wore tin armor and cattles were build in Americas. And the laws that would be in effect in thenty years were starting to be in effect now and things would be bad. This was becos the evil clone of marty who wasn't a sexy chich called mawy who Is his clone was accuallty…Wessley Mouth who was marty;s evil clone. And now they needed to do something but john and the other freedomers where nowhere to be seen not even under the bed then they realized using dna they hid taken from them the father and mother to dagny, john, jim, james, fransisco, and eddie is mawy and marty suceeess which explains why they have the same last nom. Now they did it so that the freedomers could exist in tim and they used a machine that john hid mad to accelerate aging so now they could fight wessley and his dark evil forces of evil. Which ment that Nat taggrat was mawy's father.

AN:What twister I am surmised by this can u believe it? No becos it is grate.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14

Thay was bac in the past and tims where change. The fight with we was going to have in the past back in tim which was now but then it wood b the past but there was alternet tim line and u now how confused that gets and everything and yeah o btw the fight that we would have with Wellesley mouth was going to be hard nut only becos he new all our strength nor because he wood be badass since now he knew he was marty's twine weel clone but he was an evil twin nor because the gun I hid used to turn the sun into a brick hole had only 1 shot which I will use in the future in twenty years no it was 20 years ago and guns wheren't invent yet and we hid 2 do with swords and medevil stuffs because that's when they used. We could not use the guns we had brought back becose they hid nut been invented yet and they were useless. All we had was a machine gun and that missed everything. "wait I have a palm" said marty "if we can invent guns then we can use them to defeat by which I mean kill Wellesley mouth and then we can freedom." "That's a grate palm but where can we invent them I mean do we have an ballistics expert"? said eddie. "No but dagny went to A University Of Engineering and she was qualified to buy metel that was completely untested for rainroads for railroad." "yes now all we have to do is invent guns get a bigger army then Wellesley mouth beat him and his evil right hand mens and then we can freedom the world." "So how do we invent gunpowder since saltpeter or charcoal hasn't meen discovered yet." "And he had a point we needed to fight evil dudes so what could we do I know if we can turn him into success and freedom he will no lunger b evil and then the government will no longer impede freedoms" said john this was a grate palm and everyone new it way better than trying to crash the econmy by trying to make people who agree with them quit jobs so take that. "U.K. if we enroll in Patrick henri and we can rig the thingy to make him success and find some way to be productive we can make him love freedom and then we can freedom torcheedly against." And they did enroll and Wellesley mouth was placed in hofflepuff and every1 of the heroes was in house freedomandlibrityandyeah house which was the awesomest becos every1 there gut a dorn the size of a city block and Wellesley mouth hid to dorm in a closet.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15  
outside of college it was snowing and raining which in new yok meant total miseries and derpressness. Anyway the college was in colrado since that is where everything is and the classes were in freedom, loving freedom, loving god, freedom history, freedom politics, freedom physophy, and freedom freedom and yes mawy and marty and everyone was taking 8 credits thin semenster be-cosine thay were that briany. Anyway they studies so hard that they were needed johns tim machine for sleep and vid game tim. Which was impossible since vid games were not invent yet but it was possible since we invented them in are free tim and tank u heros for inventing vid games we will send atlas9042 100$ after reeding this because he made the vid games u play possib and don't lie to me reader I no u game and If u don go offline and boring yourself to deth. Everything was so awesome that they forgetted to help Wellesley mouth love freedom and suceeess. Which ment they was in troubles but thay weren't in trouble be-cosine the tim machine ment they culd travel back in tim and it was would be is fixed and they was happies….suddenly. …..the tim machine was jammed…AND IT WAS BLUEBERRY.

WHAT JUST HAPPEN I HAS NO DIAREA BUT IF U ARE SMART U KNOW BECAUSE I KNOW BECAUSE I IS WRITING IT LOL AND WHATS" GOING UN WHO JAMMED THE MACHINE NOT HICKS CHAKER NEXT ONE LOLLOL.


	19. Chapter 19

Chaker 16.

"Good morning class my name is profess blah" blahed blah blahingly "will we be leaning about how awesome freedom is" freedomed freedom and librity, freedom and librity were students from London where they leaned magic from hogwards which is in London which will be but was not yet called the peoples state of London. They were twins wit orange hare and were also wissards. "No we will learn about how something is nothing and how terrible freedomz is" blahed blah "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00OOOOOOOOOO!11!" yielded the heros "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" sad wesslyan mouth oppressively he and then blah blahed blahingly and all the students fell asleep except wesslyan mouth who licked blah and then in the drem SOMETHING HAPPEN. An explosion happen and the tim police cumed in and the person who was leading them was rearendsex…and the head of the tim police was rearendsex. My wif" said rearend "nut anymoar I am your ex now and so my name is rearendsex" (AN: I can't seem to rembbeber Lillian's name and am to lazy to look it up and who knows what Lillian's real name is). Rearendsex was happy be-cosine since she had caught her ex in the act of illegal tim travel and could arrest him. …."Fhew" said rearend I can't believe we escaped that. "I no" Said john and marty and Francisco. "rearend what did I tell u about tim travel" it was…..rearendsmom, "MOM?" said rearend "no I am an alternet tim travel version of mawy and now be-cosine u traveled back in tim one of us might die be-cosine one of us is a tim duplicate and u made ur mom die and ur heading back home this instant and I don't care if ur rich u did it with tim travel with mawy who is tim alternate me and from now on u won't do illegal tim travel or do that awesome thing that let u escape that was so awesome u will now turn yourself in for illegal tim travel and get arrested" …but rearend shot rearendsmom in the face and said "fhew now I don has to listen to her". But mawy said "why did u shit me rearend?" she sad freedomly and torcheredly. "bec0s u was will be have been annoy and this is bitter" he sad "good I hop there are no future consiquences but ur a freedom lover so what u do is okay as lung as u believe that what u do is U.K." said mawy freedomly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17.  
(AN: I stitted reeding light and dark and it has a story as clear and contraception as atlas shrugged it is as good as I think ann randz works is).

We hid trouble now the tim police was is will be after us in the future and we had no diarrhea when they wood cum. Every1 was panicking and ruining around in circles and doing panicky stuffs. Worst of all rearendsex was chief of the tim police and one of the freedomers was rearend and that mean we are will be were in trouble and that wait said marty "Since she didn't shoot rearend that must mean she did nut have a licence to kill (Lick james bond). And that means if we can prevent Wellesley from hating freedom we will b safe" said mawy. " And if we can be safe then we can freedom turcheredly and love freedom and then we can prevent the future that we will witness which we havint yet but we will in a few chapter and Is detailed in the tim police report I stole and don't ask how I stole the tim police report becose it shouldn't exist yet and all the j ass and we can use the tim police files to find a way that we can get Wellesley to love freedom and prosperity and innovation and all the good things and stuffs and so all we have to do is allow the people to enjoy it once we will have finished doing the tim thing we shuld be doing and then we can make the prosperity and stuff and we can freedom torcheredly and we will never have to fear becomes we will found and own the tim police and we will make sure no one mooches and we will use the tim police to our advance and we can freedom all day and night and during dessert and lunch and brunch and breakfast and other breakfast and midnight lunch and snakc" John said in a single breath. So all the heros have to du is find the tim police. John galt was in tim and he found the tim police and everything and and wit mawy and marty he planed and planed he had an diarrhea. He entered the tim police with lick a trillion doughnuts and the police ate the doughnuts until they exploded with sugar and icing and dough all except for rearendsex then the heros shut rearendsex over and over and over and over and over against wit there guns. SUDDELY, rearendsex wasn't she she was a cardbroad cutout of her and real rearendsex entered and so did rearendsmom and organ boy. "How did u survive mom" sad rearend "O that's simple I used the clone machine that isn't invented yet just after u killed me in the past." "Dam" said rearend who wood now be on trail for murder and wood still have 2 pay alimony. "they started shooting each other and they were all shot up and hid only a few hp each and then wesslyan mouth entered and shot the god guys and said "finally they are dead" also and eddie died.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18.

(Can u believe it 18 chapters and everyone is dead except for eddie)  
Eddie was in hiding and was using the clone machine wit clowned brains to bring the freedom lovers bak 2 lif. He cloned for hours and hours and hours and hours and he didn't eat or drink or sleep or sex until finally he found the automate button but dead because he did not sex in three days also he didn't eat drink or sleep at all and that men eddie died. Eddie then said "Fwhe" I fought that we were dead and noone could freedom again be-cosine we art the oily ones who can freedom the rest are lazy who must stop sucking government suck teat dick to which mawy said "WHAT IS A GOVERNMENT SUCK TEAT DICK?"

AND I MUST SKIP THIS PART BECOS IF U ASK SUCK A THING U WILL NOT NED TO OR WAT TO NOW SUCH AN ANSWER.

ANYWAI a government teat dick is what poor peeps who don't work for themselves but who only sit on their couch who are single mothers and have nothing to worry about becos single mothers have the world made for them and they get everything." Said Francisco or john I am not really sur, I men it is not my story and it is awful and it is my story but no critis or my loyer will sue u. " I men they sit down and not work while makiking more then people make if they work and they get everything". "But we have lost how will we beat the tim police and the government and that mens fighting James TAGGRAT, AND JIM TAGGRAT, AND REARENDSEX, AND REARENDSMOM, AND FERRIS WHEEL, AND ORGAN BOY and those seven peeps are the strongest 7 peeps in the universe except for marty suceeess who is so badass that his ass is bad no his ass is evil incarnate said mawy staring at marty's ass. "I agree" said Francisco daccord in his Spanish accent in his French accent also staring at marty's ass. "How will we solve it" said john who was so clever he mad clown machines "I now we must go back in tim" said marty.

"But we are already back in tim" said Francisco in his heavy itailian accent kissing mawy's hand.

"NO BACK BACK IN tim to romans tims" said marty. "When was that 2000 years ago?" said john becos he is nut as smite as marty and did not now history "No it was back in the 1600sss, we must go back 200 years becos we are in 1900s and 1900-1600=200" and marty and john and mawy and Francisco and daggny, and every1 else then realized he was the smartest dude in americi TAKE THAT DARK!1111!111!?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 19

AN: anyway I is reeding the reviews and a lot of u is form sweeden and that's great now that u now and lick my sorry anywai I fought why is peeps from sewedne reeding this and I no now u must lick it becos ayn rand really now what socialism-comunist looks lick when she wrote the book and I peel sorry four u. anywayed I tink that u should all writ a review and follow me and email this to your friends and enemies and girlfriends and siblings and mothers and fathers and unles and aunts and roommates and wife and then u should run away be-cosine now ur wif nows u hav a girlfriend and I am very sorry for doing hicks 2 u. BUT SRRSLY writ a reviews but don't writ a lamb review writ an awesome review.

AN:AN: I men the review shuld read lick "this is the awesomed must reed I men this is a great thingy as awesome and understampable as atlas shruges" nut one of those lame reviews lick "I hate troll fics", "ayn rand's books are good and this is an insult to her very masterpiece", "why does the main characters gender keep changing gender and whats with all the confused tim travel and aren't jim and james the same person?, also why does eddie die so much?" or "I think that u could make more of sexiness between the main characters" oakay I will make more of sexiness thanks for the suggest btw I will delete any of the others be-cosine no1 cares and I certainly don't which is why I will delete the.

AN:AN:AN: make sure your work include words lick AWESOME AMAZING GREATWORKOFLITTURE PAGETONER.

AN:AN:AN:AN: Also when I say I will delete all negative comments it becos I don't lick negative also I don want any bad reviews to show on the homepage if they does I will simply repost story witout bad reviews or remove the reviews or block the bad reviewsers I don't' no I will find out on teh internets.

AN:AN:AN:AN:AN: I hope u lik hicks chaper beocs it spains everything and has resulved all the plot holes.


	23. Chapter 23

Capher 26 (AN here is a game u can ply while I writ more I lcik it but don't drink 1M H3O solutions trust ne.) Mawy suceesss. Take a sip for the mention of the word becosine. Take a sip when someone changes gender or when an alternative version of themselves appear. Take a sip when incest is present, three if the people are clones or the same person via time travel. take a sip when the villains come back to life. For every third mention of freedom, liberty, or any misspellings of these words take a sip. take a sip when someone freedoms torcherly. Take a sip every time the author says tim, or cum. Take a sip when the author compares atlas shrugged to another work which is equally good writing. Take 2 sips when eddie dies. finish whenever someone eats something not normally edible. take a sip when one of the characters fails history. take a sip for each AN posted including this one lol. finish when someone who isn't eddie dies. take a sip when the bad guys escape somehow. Take a sip for each long speech. Take a sip for each mention of the "pornputer". Take a sip for each misspelled version of "chapter". Take a sip when tim police mentioned. Take a sip when they (tim police) foil someones plan. Take a sip for every forth corrupted version of one of the characters names. Take a sip if joke about the goals of characters made fun of. Take a sip when Francisco's accent changes take 2 sips when someone is described as "RICH AND SUSSESSFUL" This chapke blow ur mind what a grate explain who new that nat tagrat was marty and mawy's dad which will be reveiled next chaker but I hope I don't accident spoil tit. restar from chp!. Real book *Every time the government does something that was already done in the 50s but the protagonists get upset about drink. *Every time someone is described similarly to a man of 30-50 years thin with greying hair drink whole portion. *Take a sip when you read "Who is john Galt", "Check your premises", "a is/=/equals a" or "there can be no contradictions" drink. * Every time someone rides a railroad drink. *when anyone smokes or drinks drink. *Take a sip for every mention of metal and railroads. *Whenever dagny or henry tell someone to leave the office drink. * Take a sip for each 5th political statement. *finish when the "villains" take an action that would benefit the "heros" by allow them to have an otherwise illegal constriction of trade to increase price. *Take a sip when the government issues a ridicules decree. *take a sip for every sex scene. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 20. It was a silent knight and the freedom hatters and the tim police where on a ship. Suddenly the spy music cum on. John, marty, rearend and eddie cum in wearing fancy spy suits with gaguts. Dagny, mawy, and no one else entered wearing nothing except for a skin tight leather spy suit with a shirt underneath the skintight suit that said "I have nothing undernieth the spysuit" (AN: Also I forgot that fransisco also came in also wearing the skintight suit). "Ok we are all clear about what we ned 2 du and the plan we discus last chaker?" said john. Now the spy music was even more dramatic and mawy sad "we will ned stealth and precise" as she began nuking and bombing the ships that patrolled the big ship which was the home of the perfect tim machine which would let u kill hitler and kill YOUR MOM and go back in tim to a tim when money was worth more because it was antique mony because it was older than regular money. Everyone new what needed 2 b don as mawy jumped into the river sexily and not regular sexily either like super sexily as she mooned and showed how hawt she was in the spy suit she did not remain so hawt for lung thou be-cosine the water was lick -275 degrees C. she swam into the boat and began doing spy stuffs turing off light and wrecking everything with exposiv but no one knowticed seeing she was wrecking things and noticing mawy as mawy who she know and recognizes she as the person who recognized her who was rearendsmom. "hello bueatiful she said reading the shirt which was under the skin tight spy suit "I can see that you don't have anything under the spy suit" she said sexily which ment the 2 would sex sexily and they did. Mawy tok off her spy suit revieling the t shirt which said "said "I have nothing undernieth the spysuit" (AN: Also I forgot that fransisco also came in also wearing the skintight suit)." And she was naked anyway they started to it doing and then mawy was done and used her it doing powers to send rearendsmom to the 4th dimention. "good now I can contin" she said and snuck around the place and since she was nake she new that the gaurds wouldn't see her be-cosine they would stare at her rather than try 2 apprehend her she fought off lick a million elete guard and a million elete robots and a million elete guard robots and she entered the control room where their was a single guard with a FLASHLIGHT and she new that she was in trouble. What could she do she was naked but took off her naked so she was even more naked then bfore so it was lick twice the naked which was even hotter. She then said "o hai big boy" she said as sexily as that sentence is. "sorry I am gay" said guardyman. "dam the gig is up" said mawy and she ran away and swum back to the others be4 the guard could point the flash into her eyes. "We need a plan" said every1 despite being distracted by the hawtness which was a naked mawy. (an: the spy music should stop here). "I has a plan we can all go there and distract the guard while mawy breaks into the vault and steals everything." "thank u for doing your small part mawy the team will deal with everything from here." "butt me did evetthing said mawy" "there aint no me in teame" said every1. 


	25. Chapter 25

"butt me did evetthing said mawy" "there aint no me in teame" said every1. END OF Chap. Cahker 21. Rearend was in his garog wich was the size of texas which everything were bigger in except for California and a froven dessert which no1 cares about except for soccer mommies. He was checking his cars which were compensation for small man thingy and he had to compensate he walked past the real cars section and into the fiction cars section which included spacecraft and into the impossib section with cars so impossible that they can't be described. Anywai there was a bright blak car which was a farrari but he took a porch and smoshed the 2 2 make a farrari porch then he took that and added a hummer and another farrari to get a super farrari porch hummer which made rearend all the compensating to the MAX. to describe this it is golden and has a big everything lick a hummer but it is also all sleek and takes up both 6 lanes of a highway and so is so impacticle becosine u can only drive on places with 2 groups of 6 lane driveways. His man thingy shrunk to the size of an ant and shrunk even more until it became a girl thingy because it length now negative and hank rearend become hankena rearend and was now a female women who was a girl. sHE was thinking what would they do to change the tim so they could freedom torcheredly and he new if they could destroy the world then they would reproduce and every1 wood have the freedom jeans and the world wood b saved. "Hello mawy" said hankena "what have u bin doin?" "YOUR MOM" said mawy and it was true see last chapker for the dentures where marty, john, and Francisco found a way to beat the tim police. "Anyway do you have a plan?" "Yes if we destroy world then we can pass on freedom lavaing jeans and we can save the world?" I have a better plan" said mawy if we can go back in tim to roman times bring some freedom lavaing peeps from roman tims and we can invent America and use it to concor the world using supery tech and reseurse and every1 will have to freedom withut feer of repress OR ELSE." So they went back to tim and went bak in tim to the year 1600 which was roman tims. Meanwhile the gang had tricked the guardyman using exploding dognnut with magical exploding bit wich explodeed with the force of all the matter in the universe give or take a gram and he had a stomache ache becosine of hicks. Now everyone locked him in a police bokx and this will be relvant latter (I don now what will happen maybe something in 30 chaps or so). "So wait are plan is to destroy world so to save world" said fransco in his heavy Frenchish accent "isn't that kinda I don now dum" said fransicso in his portigesians accent which was heavy, u now realy heavy lick 3*10^609978868887kg which was prity hev. Anyway back in roman tims a roman guy who was named gluteus maximus was pointing a katana at marty it is a type of roman famous sword which was short and marty lookd at it and ate it. "our u a freedom lover?" yes he said "anyway I am a subtle and magnificent bastart guy who is leading every1 out who loves freedom and stuffs and It is secret to every1 now cum with me to invent America and we can CONCOR THE WORLD" john said inconspecusly. "Ok said gluteus maximus and he pulled a aircraft carrier out of his backpack". Thay all went to invent America but they all got taken by an octopuss. 私はこれが起こっているかを知るために十分な変態を見てきました they all said and yes an octopus and they were right about what they said. Anyway they invented America and where about to start making a freedom loving country when the tim police appeare. every1 looking at rearendsex's awesome rack. We killed u. "well said rearendsex it was already established that we have a tim and clown machine I can do anything" said rearendsex which was what she said. "this story makes no sense" said fransisco in his heavy Italian accent. "what do u mean it makes no sense it makes perfect sense" said marty punching him in the body. "ow said fransco" "well said john" "the convoluted tim travel, the confused characters and plots of people acting not how they should act, the impossible cars owned by hankena, the insane immposible unexplained inventions and the dumb lines that sound lick forced meme lick, "who is john galt?" me, the bland characters who are mary sues and marty stus or goate villains who want to impale people on spikes… and that is why it is no sense" said john btw the … was 9001 lines of pure speech. "ok the story makes absolutely no sense whatsoever and evry1 nows hicks BUT I FREEDOM" and he ripped off his shirt reavedaling his 20 pack of pure abbs. "O YEAH" said rearendsex taking off her shirt revealing her 40 pack and then hankena and eddie took off their shirt revealing no abs kinda lick normal peeps u now slightly flabbed. So marty tok off his pants and consentrated making a 93908128932892310982309823908238901210982309821982310982310981320983210982319083219082310983210982310982319083219083219802381921398932108932182302319712334862187548732638715216!3462363287436327846238754263452365434623723532%$^$^#%^%#%$7283473298472389 pack of abs. and then they got all turned on and they all intercourced the end. OK here are my demands" said marty having intercurced with every1 "but you are in no place to make demands" said rearendsex who was in a giant mecha rearendsex robot. MY DEMANDS: 1:FREEDOM 2: no more lag 3: no more errors in games especially unspecified errors that prevent me from concoring europ in vid games. 4: freedom 5:fredumb 6: no regulations 7: every1 must be required to own a nuke and a machine gun to ensure freedom. 8: god is to be loved but not in that way u perv. 9:All touth paste must taste good even if it is the paste toothpaste denist use which must now taste like acutali mint. 10: There is not to not be no anti freedom if there is it must be not combined with freedom to produce something. 11: no more calling me an marty stu. Even if u aren't I am not a marty sue and mawy is nt a mary sue. 12: No more tim police enforing tim laws I don't lick. 13: I want the tim police to tell me how they new my plane. "oh that we are the tim police we can see what will happens if we do nothing" 14: I want a real explination lick are u phycis OMG U our. 15: I want to b physics. 16: I want a place named after me and it must be awesome. 17: is a prime number and is the "most random numer". 18: no1 will make long complex lists of rules. 19: yes I get the joke from 18. 20: no more mary sues who listen to Lincoln park and wear only brick cloths and have big bobs I mean we have enough of them. 21: I am a nice guy and u must intercourse me or u will be forced to date abusers and rapists becosine I am nice guy. 22: no more mary sues cutting there writs and whining about how they cant do anything they want. 23: something else I forgot. "but u are in no position to make demands" said rearendsex with a billion tim police and roman letuses. "I am said marty and marty poked her robot and it exploded and every1 dyed" NOW every1 is dyed" said some1 u can find out becosine he is is the only one alive left. "Now I am the roman emporot" and it was true even though the world destroyed so it was pointless. "we destroyed the world" said marty 2 no one1 becosine marty killed them all destroyingatereresting the universe. "non all we have hav 2 du is sav the world" said marty and him shit his writ. End of chapter Chopper 22. It was bad becosine marty had destroyed the universe and he had to remave the universe into the freedomverse which was lick the universe but with FREEDOM 


	26. Chapter 26

End of chapter Chopper 22. It was bad becosine marty had destroyed the universe and he had to remave the universe into the freedomverse which was lick the universe but with FREEDOM so he new what 2 do he went back in tim to the beginning. There he saw the girly parts of the universe and fucked it that's right marty fucking fucked the fucking fuckidy universe into existence. It was a normal day in new yok and nothing special at all had happed prior to today aside from the world being fucked into existence. Eddie walked with 2 heavy winter coats in the middle of a very hawt may day he walked quickly and torchedly lick some1 who hated his job or wanted to masterbait and eddie loved his job VERY VERY MUCH. He entered the house and said computer I is home and he turned on the computer and smashed it to access his secret area and he opened the hidden door to get to the pornputer which was lick a gaming computer but for porn he turned the lights off and began going trough the tabs suddenly he hit the reliese bad guys button which was next\ to [enter] by accident and released the bad guys and they killed him until he dyed deadly. Then the bad guys opened the pornputer and went to the internet now they had control on the internet and could prevent every1 from knowing their evil plan which was to sahuhdiucbhudysgbvyucagbvydvytewcytvytwvcyteytvwyteyawyQWERTYdsiuhfusidhfsiubcusdhbuhaduw9001dsjfhdsuifhsduifhsdui42djbhfsdufsudifhusdifhdsfhsduibcusdusuckballsshdsaiudhasiudhsaudhnsuibvfudbfuksybrtumypenisisbiggersahduiahdsauifbcuyfbecukyfbvukybfuymnyweumaddbsuibcuabrybcyueabcyuyvufgvcfdycyueeasteregguhsurefbuyrbeacuybsabcserhncnkuifuarereadingthisitrolledusfhaubveurabcuyebarcuyrea. After "analizing" the pornputer they left evily. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 23. It was a black and whit fuzzy day and it showed the location of some geretics sport in the US. A voice cum on lick a narrator of sciency stuff from the 1940-1970. It said. :Today we alalise the lif of Nat tagrat. :Nat sociopath, murderer, railroad industrialist. A man who at the age of eight stole a pennif and used it to mug some people for freedom money which was ok becosine they worked for the governmement. A man who leveraged his wife for a loan who shot a politicy man for something or ever a man who did not accept any form of government aid *wait realy I men that is not how it worked in history railroads had large government grants* #just say the line and we can finish this# and despite all odds he grew to becum the largest railroad in the country, *ok lets get drunk sing cheesey 50s songs and beat up some black peeps. what" said jim spitting coff on dagny. " I want to build the line by my own company" dage sad. "do you have any idea what the shareholders and jimmy would say" "I don't care" "you want to be a successful buesnessy and u don car.?" "yes" dagny said "NO, I wont allow u to run off what will I say if my vice president runs off I can't keep my VP under control and now she is doing whatever" "I dot car" said dagny. "that was inconsiderate". Bak at rearendsmetal there was rearend reding a paper with hankena. Did u red this it sais that a poll decided to say that no one licks ur metal bridge. I don't care" "this is odd no actual sceincy" "yeah no more of that I don't take whoever cum up with the idea that the governemtn could at least send some scientistsseriously anymore." "Anyway said hankena, most people said no-sir-ree don't u now what this means" "wjay said rearend". "It means southerners won't ever ride dagny's line we are DOOMED DOOMED" "No dagny is doomed". "well I guess that is her problems" Then rearend and hankena intercoursed. It was on the day the tran open and an ASSortment of peeps who were rearing bucket lists and wearing crash helmets were all broad the tran only dagny and rearend where nut smart enogh to wear the helmets. Because I am lazy and don't want to write dastardizations of two characters names I will us teh first letter and no joke this actually happens in teh book and yeah I am not making this up just mote interest. D: OH rearend I am sue glad to b on a tran. R: Yes I staked everything bi seeling u large quantities of metal and a design that took me 5 sec 2 draw on a nappykin please ignore the cheese stain. D: OHH rearend by selling me such LARGE amounts of metal u made this possible (Hot musak shud play.) R: Yes I now I now lets have sex made boring by long descriptions that sound lick essays written on the philosophy of some1 who died at least 250 years ago who said a sentence which justifies are physosphy. *said dagny nakeding*. D: yes yes. *said dagny nakeding* *and then after reading a paragraph of boring prose men for SEX the reader fell asleep.* R: OH, BTW dagny I only love u becosine u our grate in intercouring and stuff I only lick u for tat and I don't care about u at all except for intercouring. I don't love u or anything I only care about sexxing. D: OH rearend I love that u say that and I am not mad in fact I now count my crowning achievement ass intercouring u, becoming a vice president of a railroad company lame, overseeing contruction of a railroad lame, sexing rearend La-not lame. R: I now now *he looked inter her with an intense gaze that predominated in ownership of everything he made and would not share his gaze was very intense and suggested that…zzzz…zzzz….zzzz A:huh what? Sorry must have fullen asleep what boring thing could be going on must be a speek butt wait the sex scene that shouldn't be boning in a book. What what? umm…and then after rearend told dagny he ly licked her for intercourings she sexxxxed him like a bald ragecomic written by those who are even more friendzoned than those who are normal friendzoned u now the 1s where the guy says "I want to go out with u and I respect u." and the girl says "No I am going out with yonder dooshbag". The first guy says "NOOOOOO" and the yonder dooshbag says "only if u sex now and shut up the entire tim" and yah. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chaptet 24.

The mad guys had the pornputer now that they owned all the porn in teh world they could do anything and no man or womens can stop them except for..,,/../,.MARTY SUCEEESS who was RICH AND SUCCEZZZFULS. Butt he wasn;t there at the moment so they did not worrty them butt it should have becosine there was mawy suceeess who was a balnk bell in karaoke and was punching and kicking them and was grabbed on the armHELP ME HUSBAND WHO IS ALSO MI CLONE SO THAT IS KINDA GROSS** sad marty the bad guys have the pornputer they can control the cum of every1 and now all the freedom loving cum will be killed we must stop them**Yes also u main t now hicks butt they kidnapped mawy and killed eddiebut eddie right thereWe must make it to the pornputer just them the pavement glow blue in the dark and on it was porn and they were immobleized by the watchings.U C mawyt withstand the power of the pornputer nothing happen she just was a womens and hid 2 b rescowered lick every other female lady who was a protagist butt nut as much as male lead.

end of chakker


	29. Chapter 29

chpterjefsaydfsadfytwqfdvgasfdytsfdtywad 25

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx9042xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was an mode day and u now dagny and rearend and henryena where in a car cumming to a same small town taking the time to make pointless out fo pace politic stillments whn teh sawwed.a factor and in that factorial wasa machine which waz a engine nd it was an engine in the midd of the fact in the middle of nower and no1 had found it or realed tits valve. Really in the mid of nower how can that happen **it wazharri potty and he had a wand. said ron and he was killed by the rabit vampr fanboys. **

**t judgr the epix works**U fail to comprehend the meantin fo tits becosine u lick int score u must have and int score of lick 26 to crit ayn can** (). And they all et ron and he tast lick a kid wit eyes. Thy then tok the engine and they cum to the car dagny picked up the car throsting tit into her pocket (this will be impotent laters) they them stat wanking to a tram. **

**butt at the tram it entry the end of chapker e **

**nex chapket find out the hidden history fo marty suck and his wif.**


	30. Chapter 30

CChapstick 27

Dagny was looking at her knew empleees she had the shin…I mean freedom eyes which ment that she cold see wether some1 was a hard working freedomer or a parashooting dependent and so did john and rearend and marty and there opposite gender clones who they sometims have seck wit…eww. She analized the employs and only 2 where hard working qualified freedomers and could b trusted wit anything. She then hired them becosine every1 else was so dumb they could not tell that copper is blue and yeah. She looked at the freedom level of marty sucheeess and it was …..OVER 8000.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I hav 2 read up on atlas shrug so the next installment won't be for about 9132 days. Chapter299999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999. Boning som of dis chap is nut for kiddies becosine of the sexy tims in this chap. It was a normal day in the completely colaspe ecomny. And the ebil govment had issue decree limiting the number of rails to run and rearend's metel. Which was ebil. Which the characterz didnt lick for some raison and then the realized th eimpiles of the action of a limit or restraint on trade meant that they could charge a higher price for their goods and that assuming their goods are normal goods which would result in higher prices given a decrease in quantity would be the effect. Also since these are goods which are integral in the trade of goods ie transportation and steel (IT NUT STEAL IT REAREND METEL) it would be in the state interest to keep their costs low. OH right I promiced sexy tims and then rearend did it with dagny out of love for her sexing him and then something with a penis which was marty's which had intercourse with 9001 women last, oh and BTW the penis inquisition was the size of an imperisus stare destroy. Anyway the heros had encountered the villains there nice hair firm and bpdies flowing, they were well dressed in fancy suit and emanated luminocity. the villains meanwhile where hunched and not freedoming torhcedy and where lick bad clay grotesting, there dull features hair and eye boringly coarse there eye was pale lacking in the abitions of the hard woking freedom lovers who freedomed torchedly. The final fight was on. But then the bell rang and they went 2 lunsh. End of chapter. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chak 30 In a world where all cunts are called "The peoples rebulbleic of *" where * is a placeholder. Where the governments primary concern is makig sure less success people aren't not hippy, in a world where people say they believe that we should not move forward to keep people happy just so dagny and rearend can says "get out" in a world where planes have not been invented for some reason. The freedomers where in a small office with about 200 people in it, they existed only yo exit the orifice, which would have constituted a fire hazard except this was a fredumb orifice and there where know fire harzrads. Some1 was not in this world writting a badfic of atlas shrugged. He fort of teh book atlas9042 shrugged (GETTIT) thinking of a chapter where for some raison a scientist didnt wnt to promote a new engine and though this happened in the book it never really happened in real life and no REAL scientist would want to do this and the correct term wodd be luddits. Atlas9042 shrugged (GETIT). He wrote of the orifice where dagny was telling every1 to get out after saying something straw that she could disprove ov very easily and it wasn't one of those good straws which exaduarates somefing in fuzzy way and she kept telling people get out of her orifice which only exists to have people get out off its. Sudden;y every1 was out except dagny, rearend, marty, mawy, hankena, eddie, john, and no one else was leftist and they all decided 2 hav a 8 som and stuff it was very HAWT. (AN: i wood lick 2 tank my fiend on reedit asd… for helling me wif diareas even if u were trolled 4 teh teame.) 


	33. Chapter 33

Mawy suceesss.

Take a sip for the mention of the word becosine.

Take a sip when someone changes gender or when an alternative version of themselves appear.

Take a sip when incest is present, three if the people are clones or the same person via time travel.

take a sip when the villains come back to life.

For every third mention of freedom, liberty, or any misspellings of these words take a sip.

take a sip when someone freedoms torcherly.

Take a sip every time the author says tim, or cum.

Take a sip when the author compares atlas shrugged to another work which is equally good writing.

Take 2 sips when eddie dies.

finish whenever someone eats something not normally edible.

take a sip when one of the characters fails history.

take a sip for each AN posted including this one lol.

finish when someone who isnpornputerchapters accent changes

take 2 sips when someone is described as

**Real book **

***Every time the government does something that was already done in the 50s but the protagonists get upset about drink. **

***Every time someone is described similarly to a man of 30-50 years thin with greying hair drink whole portion. **

***Take a sip when you read , , or drink. **

*** Every time someone rides a railroad drink. **

***Take a sip for every mention of metal and railroads. **

***Whenever dagny or henry tell someone to leave the office drink. **

*** Take a sip for each 5th political statement. **

***finish when the take an action that would benefit the by allow them to have an otherwise illegal constriction of trade to increase price. **

***Take a sip when the government issues a ridicules decree. **

***take a sip for every sex scene. **

***finish when someone leaves.**


End file.
